beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ganj/Draft Lab
Grades * }} * }} *Gatinko Customize Set (Japanese: セット|Gachinko Kasutamaizu Setto|y}}) *Attack Type • Attaque • Ataque • *Stamina Type • Résistance • Resistencia • Resistência • *Defense Type • Défense • Defensa • Defesa • *Balance Type • Équilibre • Equilibrio • Equilíbrio • *Attack Power (Korean: ) *Defense Power (Korean: ) *Stamina (Korean: ) *Burst • Éclatement • Explosividad • Eclosão • *Weight • Poids • Peso • *Agility • Agilité • Agilidad • Agilidade • CHO-Z VALKYRIE.Z.Ev (Korean: ) *타입: 어택 타입 (eotaeg taib, Attack Type) *레이어: 초Z 발키리 (cho-z balkili, CHO-Z VALKYRIE) *디스크: 제니스 (jeniseu, ZENITH) *드라이버: 에볼루션 (ebollusyeon, EVOLUTION) SLASH VALKYRIE.Bl.Pw Retsu (Korean: ) SWORD VALTRYEK V5 D69 TH05 Beyblade Burst Rise Hypersphere Sword Valtryek V5 Starter Pack -- Attack Type Battling Top Toy and Right/Left-Spin Launcher, Ages 8 and Up *BEYBLADE BURST COMPETITIVE BATTLING TOP: Includes right-spin Beyblade Burst Rise Hypersphere Sword Valtryek V5 D69 TH05 top and Hypersphere left/right-spin launcher *CLIMB AND ATTACK: Hypersphere Performance Tip designed to climb the vertical wall and battle on the brink. Beyblade Burst Hypersphere Beystadium required (Sold separately, subject to availability) *DROP IN TO VICTORY: Get the drop on your opponents with Hypersphere tech! Battle in a Hypersphere Beystadium and drop in to battle for more epic burst moments (burst rates vary) *COMPETE IN DIGITAL BATTLES: Scan code on Beyblade Burst Hypersphere top's Energy Layer to unleash the top in battle and mix and match with other components in the Beyblade Burst app. Let it rip! *CUSTOMIZABLE TOP WITH GT CHIP: Top comes with a right-spin GT Chip in the Energy Layer. Interchangeable with other right-spin GT Chip-compatible tops (Each sold separately. Subject to availability) Drop in to victory with Beyblade Burst Hypersphere tech. Specialized Performance Tips enable tops to climb the vertical wall of the Beyblade Burst Hypersphere Beystadium, speed along the brink, and drop in on their opponents for exciting, high-intensity battles (Hypersphere Beystadium sold separately. Subject to availability.) Battle on the brink to get the drop on your opponent for an epic burst victory (burst rates vary.) Includes 1 Beyblade Burst Hypersphere right/left-spin launcher and 1 right-spin top consisting of Beyblade Burst: Energy Layer -- Sword Valtryek V5 Forge Disc -- D69 Performance Tip -- TH05 Compete in a Hypersphere Beystadium to battle on the brink! (Beyblade Burst Hypersphere Beystadium required. Sold separately. Subject to availability.) Top Stats: Attack: 11 Defense: 0 Endurance: 0 Weight: 7 Agility: 4 Burst: 4 Hypersphere Stats: Run Time: 4 Drop-In Frequency: 2 (Hypersphere Beystadium required.) Performance may vary. Hasbro and all related terms are trademarks of Hasbro. *Layer (Korean: ) *Disc (Korean: ) *Driver (Korean: ) *Entry Launcher (Korean: ) *Entry Winder (Korean: ) *Disk-integrated Driver (Japanese: ) *Previously Used (Japanese: ) *Starter Nightmare Longinus.Ds (Korean: ) *Normal *Kai (改, remastered) *Shin (真, true) *Baku (爆, explosion) *Chō (超, super) *Zetsu (絶, superior) *Goku (極, zenith) *Kami (神, god) *∞ *Special Version ( |Supeshiaru Bājon|y}}) *Set Limited Color ( カラー|Setto Gentei Karā|y}}) *Light Launcher White Version ( |Raito Ranchā Howaito Bājon|y}}) *Light Launcher Light Blue Version ( |Raito Ranchā Raito Burū Bājon|y}}) *Beystadium Standard Type ( ) *Transparent Cover, Base, Fixed Parts ( カバー|tōmei kabā|y}}, , パーツ|kotei pātsu|y}}) *Zinc-Alloy (Japanese: |Aen Gōkin|y}}; Korean: ) Cho-Z Layer System (Korean: ) Beyblade Burst Cho-Z (Korean: ) GaTinko LAYER SYSTEM (Japanese: レイヤーシステム|Gachinko Reiyā Shisutemu|y}}) G LAYER SYSTEM (Korean: ) B-134 Booster SLASH VALKYRIE.Bl.Pw RETSU *Japanese: |Bī|y}}-134 . |Bī Eru|y}}. |Pī Daburu|y}} |Retsu|y}} *Korean: B-134 . . Normal Form ( ) Bound Form ( ) Ultimate Form ( ) Form Change ( , Korean: }} * }} * }} * }} , Korean: }} * '|Retsu|y}}, Korean: | "Fierce"}} * (ゴールドターボVer.)|Goku (Gōrudo Tābo Ver.)|y}}}} * '|Zan|y}}| "Cut"}} * '|Ten|y}}| "Sky"}} , Korean: }} *[[Layer Base - Slash| }}]] * }} features spoilers that creates a controlled stall over the portion of the wing behind it, greatly reducing the lift of that wing section, and the Beyblade as a whole. * }} , Korean: }} * ( ), Korean: ( )}} * , Korean: }} , Korean: }} * ( ), Korean: ( )}} features shock spring action similar to the Nothing Performance Tip. However, the Power Driver's unique construction allows the tip to interact with the central coil spring of the Driver which controls the Burst feature. Sudden shocks from attacks, such as Smash Attacks, cause the tip to retract briefly as pressure is applied against the central spring. This action momentarily lowers the profile of the Beyblade enabling lower attacks. This action applies upward, mechanical pressure the Burst button, increasing resilience to Bursts due to increased tension. This action also has the added bonus of momentarily switching axis functions from the retractable tip to the secondary segment of the Driver, which is wider, similar to the Giga Flat Performance Tip. * }} * }} アビリティ'|Gachinko Abiriti|y}}, Korean: }} *'Upper Slash' (Japanese: , Korean: ) Stats |offensive power}} refers to the Beyblade's ability to inflict damage |defensive power}} |endurance}} }} |mobility}} |burst power}} Attributes are the elemental qualities featured with the ZeroG franchise: * Fire * Water * Sky * Earth * Darkness * God Beyblade Types: * Attack Type Beyblades * Defense Type Beyblades * Stamina Type Beyblades * Balance Type Beyblades Beyblades with Attributes Prod. Code Name Type Attribute BBG-01 Samurai Ifraid W145CF Attack BBG-02 Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD Balance BBG-08 Pirates Orojya 145D Stamina BBG-09 Thief Phoenic E230GCF Attack BBG-10 Guardian Revizer 160SB Defense 高速回転 (こうそくかいてん) High-speed Rotation (Kōsoku Kaiten) 超高速回転 (ちょうこうそくかいてん) Super High-speed Rotation (Chō Kōsoku Kaiten) ベイブレード 1 |Bakuten Shūto Beiburēdo Raijingu 1-Kan}} モード|appā kōgeki mōdo}} モード|sumasshu kōgeki mōdo}} モード|renda kōgeki mōdo}} モード|zen-hōi kōgeki mōdo}} |renzoku kōgeki}} is a supportive Power Up technique which allows the user to instantly replenish their ki reserves. クラスアップ|Sūpā Kurasu Appu}} ゴッドクラスアップ|Sūpā Goddo Kurasu Appu}} ゴッドヴァルキリー|Sutoraiku Goddo Varukirī}}}}, stylized as SgV, is an Attack-type God Layer. . |uiningu barukirī touerubu bui eru}}}} ・ }} 覚醒|chō-zetsu kakusei}}}} ヴァルキリースラッシュ|Chō Varukirī Surasshu}}}}: A basic Special Move performed by Valt using his V.Z.Ev. This move is available in both normal and invincible modes. When activated, one of the large blades flares with a blazing, blue Resonance power. ゼツ |chōzetsu gekitotsu}}}} ジェットシュート|Chō Jetto Shūto}}}} フラッシュシュート|Chō Furasshu Shūto}}}} スプリガンレスラッシュ|Chō Supurigan Surasshu}}}} （ファイナルコンビネーション|Tenma Ryūōgeki (Fainaru Konbinēshon)}}}} 禁厭恒沙・堕月 (キンヨウゴウシャ・ダゲツ) Kin'en gōsha 堕月 (Kin'yougousha dagetsu) Forbidden Cho-Z Ability (超Ƶアビリティ) ---- ;AIR KNIGHT : ;ARCHER HERCULES : ;BLOODY LONGIUS : ;BUSTER XCALIBUR : ;CHO-Z VALKYRIE : |Chō-zetsu Kakusei|y}}}} ;CHO-Z SPRIGGAN : |Chō-zetsu Kakusei|y}}}} ;CRASH RAGNARUK : ;DEAD HADES : ;DEAD PHOENIX : ;EMPEROR FORNEUS : ;GEIST FAFNIR : ;HAZARD KERBEUS : ;HELL SALAMANDER : ;WINNING VALKYRIE : ;Z ACHILLES : Takao's Special Moves Kai's Special Moves }} |Sen En Shi Dan|y}}}} }} (フレイムセイバー)|Zan-enken (Fureimu Seibā)}}}} きえんけん - Kienken (ブラックフレイムセイバー)|Kuro Kienken (Burakku Fureimu Seibā)}}}} (ボルケーノエミッション)|Bakuen Hōsha (Borukēno Emisshon)}}}} (ボルケーノエクセレントエミッション)|Chō Bakuen Hōsha (Borukēno Ekuserento Emisshon)}}}} (ブレイジングギグス)|Ansatsu Bakuen (Bureijingu Gigusu)}}}} }} |Fureimu Gigusu Tābo}}}} The kanji hiragana directly translates to |Ribāsu Fureimu Gigusu}}}} The kanji hiragana directly translates to |Bakufū Engeki (Zi Endo Obu Faiyā)}}}} }} }} }} Ray's Special Moves (タイガークロー)|Byakko Sōgeki (Taigā Kurō)}}}} (タイガーファング)|Byakko Kigeki (Taigā Fangu)}}}} (バルカンクロー)|Byakko Rensha Sō (Barukan Kurō)}}}} |Rensha Kigeki|y}}}} }} ; , }}: Ray's ultimate Special Move and the secret technique of his clan, the Fang Tribe. The technique launches his Beyblade at high-supersonic speeds by harnessing and channeling his chi into it. |Byakko-ken Rensha-uchi}}}} (バイフークロウ)|Byakko Sōzangeki (Baifū Kurō)}}}} ダブルアターック (drgS.W.X × driS.H.F Ver.) Daburu Atākku (drgS.W.X × driS.H.F Ver.) Max's Special Moves (ウェーブゲート)|Suihekimon (Wēbu Gēto)}}}} (フォートレスディフェンス)|Suiheki Yōsai (Fōtoresu Difensu)}}}} (バイパーウォール)|Genbu Shōheki (Baipā Wōru)}}}} (ヘビーバイパーウォール)|Genbu Jū-Shōheki (Hebī Baipā Wōru)}}}} (アクアシールド)|Kyūkyoku Suishōheki (Akua Shīrudo)}}}} (ザ・ラストディフェンス)|Kyūkyoku Bōgyo (Za Rasuto Difensu)}}}} |Bōgyo-ryoku Zenkai}}}} (パーフェクトディフェンス)|Kanzen Bōgyo (Pāfekuto Difensu)}}}} Daichi's Skills 弾丸アタック (だんがん-) |Kō-Ringu Kattā|y}}}} or |Bāsuto Kattā|y}}}} or |Gurēto Kattā|y}}}} or 爆狂刃断 (スパイクソー) Bullet Attack (Dangan-)Halo Cutting (calling cutter)Rolling blade cutting (burst cutter)Super cutting edge (Great cutter)Explosive blade cutting (spike saw) Dangan atakku (da n gan - ) kōrin ha dan (kōringukattā) Todoroki ten ha dan (bāsutokattā) Ōsutoraria ten ha dan (gurētokattā) 爆狂 Ha dan (supaikusō) Launch Classifications This is traditionally achieved with a launcher, but other methods (such as a "Hand Spin") exist. There are numerous styles and methods of Launching, all with varying degrees of strength and effectiveness: シユ一ト|tsūjō shutō|y}}}} シユ一ト|jakuryoku shutō|y}}}} シユ一ト|chūryoku shutō|y}}}} シユ一ト|kyōryoku shutō|y}}}} シユ一ト|zenryoku shutō|y}}}} 左 (left) ヒダリ Hidari カイテン Kaiten 右 (right) ミギ Migi カイテン Kaiten リョク Ryoku カイテン Kaiten In-battle Tip Change |Chēn Fureimu|y}}|Blazing Chain}}, also read as " " |Chēn Sandā|y}}|Lightning Chain}}, also read as " " |Chēn Sutōmu|y}}|Gale Chain}}, also read as " " |Dākunesu Chēn|y}}|Darkness Chain}}, also read as " " 青狼氷撃 (ガルボイ・ヴォルク) Ao ōkami Kōri (Garuboi vu~oruku) |Dāku Raitoningu|y}}}}, also read with the hiragana |Dāku Raitoningu Barukan|y}}}}, also read with the hiragana |Fainaru Raitoningu|y}}|Final Lightning Bomb}}, can also be read with hiragana " ". |Raitoningu Hanmā|y}}}}, can also be read with hiragana " ". |Daibyo Zangeki|y}}}} }} [Black Excalibur]: Slash 3 times while flying upward. Mode Change OFF. [Gravity Drive]: Attack the enemy from a distance. Mode Change OFF. [X Black Excalibur]: Vanish and reappear to attack from behind. Mode Change ON. [Medusa's Eyes]: Knock back the approaching enemy. Mode Change ON. |kyōmei}}}}: This is the mysterious phenomenon that occurs between a Blader and their Beyblade. When Resonance occurs, the Blader's Beyblade draws on the intensity of their emotions for power. a phenomenon that is closely connected to their bond and triggered by the Blader's emotions. Bladers such as Valt and Aiga have an especially strong resonance with their Beys. When a bond is firmly established, Resonance can be activated causing the Beyblade to react to the will and emotions of the Blader. When Resonance occurs, both entities radiate a matching aura which intensifies in portion to the Blader's emotional state. Thought this is a powerful technique, a Blader risks becoming dominated by their Beyblader's avatar spirit if resonating becomes too fierce. Beyblade System Concepts ;Face Bolt:From the 2nd Generation Beyblade Wheel Systems. ;Ring Blade:Inspired by the "Ring Blade - Eiserne Drossel". ;Spin Track: ;Driver: Etymology The original Japanese term is a pun that cannot be translated neatly into English. While the term gokui in Migatte no Gokui (身勝手の極意) can be translated as secret, quintessence or focus point, migatte usually means egoism or selfishness in Japanese. So without any contexts, Japanese people would understand this phrase as followed: But in the context of DBS and its world of martial artists, migatte must be understood in a more literal way. ワイルドライガー[ライオン ]|Kakusei Wairudo Raigā Raion-shu}}}} Trivia *The furigana, [ , strike], is used as the official pronunciation for the kanji 撃. This is used by stylization purposes. List of special moves This page contains every special move in the manga and anime categorized by the generation in which they debuted. Move Listing |} * Attack Type Beyblades * Defense Type Beyblades * Stamina Type Beyblades * Balance Type Beyblades The Xtend+ (Japanese: エクステンド , Ekusutendo Purasu) is a Performance Tip compatible with the Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System. This particular Performance Tip is a modified version of the existing Xtend Performance Tip using the "Xtend Chip" accessory from the B-123 Long BeyLauncher Set. To date, no official release for this specific part has been made. The Xtend+ uses the Xtend Chip to alter the mechanism of the Performance Tip to only effect the length of axis tip instead of the height of the actual component, fixing the height of the Performance Tip to the "standard" setting while enabling the adjustment of the axis tip between three tip settings: Attack, Defense, and Stamina. This gimmick is similar to [[Diablo Nemesis X:D#4D Bottom|'X:D Spin Track/Performance Tip']] featured with the BB-122(-FX) Diablo Nemesis X:D. The Attack Setting retracts the axis tip into the base of the Xtend Chip, allowing the tip of the accessory to act as the axis tip instead. This give the Performance Tip a wide diameter, flat axis and a hollow opening. This gives Xtend+ high aggressive behavior and impressive speed. When compared to other Attack-type parts, Xtend+ (in this mode) out-performs similar parts like Assault in speed and mobility and behaves similar to Zephyr (and Zephyr'). However, this mode setting possesses low stamina and poor banking control, making it ill-suited for both traditional "Attack" and "Tornado Stalling" combinations. The Defense Setting features a low angle, stepped cone tip, akin to X Drive's Stern Semi Defense at the standard height of most Performance Tips. Due to the stepped cone, when an Xtend+ combination is struck and reaches higher on the Stadium's slope, the flat edge of the tip will create a second point of contact, briefly increasing friction and aggression to both slow down the combination and counter attack. However, due to the edge of the tip being made of plastic rather than rubber like in Unite and smooth rather than tabbed like in Defense, the effect of the second point of contact is minimal, creating poor Knock-Out resistance. The Stamina Setting features a low angle cone tip, akin to Trans' Stamina Setting at a lower height than most Performance Tips. Due to the low friction, Xtend+ creates acceptable stamina. Of the three settings, Stamina has the best performance. In all three settings, the tip's low angled base and wide diameter grant Xtend+ high Life-After-Death potential, comparable to Eternal, Atomic and Bearing. Xtend+ was an ambitious attempt to give the exist Xtend Performance Tip model greater versatility with a general fixed height and 3 different battle modes. The end result was a Performance Tip that under-performs to parts with similar features. Furthermore, all three Settings are heavily outclassed in today's metagame. However, Xtend+ boasts some of the highest Life-After-Death potential in the game and with the option for Attack available with most of the Life-After-Death intact, Xtend+ is one of the best choices for Stamina and Stamina-based Balance Combinations. } } } } } } } } } } } } デュアルレイヤーシステムとは? ベイのレイヤーが二重の刃で構成された「デュアルレイヤー」に進化! What is a dual layer system? The Bey's layer has evolved into a "dual layer" consisting of double blades! ゴッドレイヤーシステムとは? ベイのレイヤーが神能力を 搭載した「ゴッドレイヤー」に進化! What is the God layer system? The Bey's layer has evolved into a "god layer" with god ability! 超Z(チョウゼツ)レイヤーシステムとは? ベイのレイヤーが超Zアビリティ亜鉛合金 (Zinc-Alloy) パーツを使っ能力を搭載した「超Z (チョウゼツ) レイヤー」に進化! What is the Super Z layer system? The bay layer has evolved into a `` super Z layer '' equipped with the ability to use super Z ability zinc alloy (Zinc-Alloy) parts! GT（ガチンコ）レイヤーシステムとは? パーツ組み替えで改造ができる！！ ベイのレイヤーが3種類のパーツを組み替えて自由にカスタマイズできる「GT（ガチンコ）レイヤー」に進化! What is GT (Gachinko) layer system? Remodeling can be done by rearranging parts! ! The bay layer has evolved into a “GT (Gachinko) layer” that can be freely customized by rearranging three types of parts!